ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Monstrous Waters
is the third episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Water supplies in the city begins to go foul as Gai discovers it to be the job of another King Demon Beast, Maga-Jappa. Plot One night in a remote lake, a monster submerges from the surface. The next day, Shin uses his latest invention to block a faucet that the former tried to fix before Naomi accidentally broke it again. Jetta secretly cried when his commentary from before gets flamed before running into the shower but gets out again after the water suddenly turns stink. Gai is about to enter the usual public bath but is distraught that it was closed alongside other water-related businesses. The owner apologizes and reveals cause to be a polluted water, which was smelly but Gai's senses just ticks this off, much to the owner and the recently arrived Jetta. Seeing this, Gai decides to head out and solves the case. To counter the awful stench that surrounds Jetta, Naomi had the wormer worn in ginger attires. Captain Shibukawa visits the SSP again and ask for help as the VTL Squad still have no progress in their research. The polluted water problem has already plagued other places and SSP's residential area is the recent target. Shin finds another info in the Pacific Records, which related to Maga-Jappa, a monster that polluted the water supplies in the sea, even those in the wells. Elsewhere, Gai tracks the source of the polluted water to the said monster from before, Maga-Jappa, and chastises the monster for bathing in mother nature without cleaning up before being attacked and his device picked up by Juggler. After reporting the events to VTL Squad headquarters, Shibukawa notes the SSP of monster sightings in Okunara Lake. Shin provides Jetta with an even more efficient suit to counter his smell. Shibukawa joins in and Naomi considers this alliance as a give-and-take. Facing Juggler again, Gai briefly had a fistfight before regaining the Orb Ring and for Juggler to peacefully retreat. SSP arrives at the Okunara Lake, witnessing Maga-Jappa and each compared its awful stench to the one they had experienced in their lives. Shin discovers that Jappa is heading to Narasawa Dam and if they didn't stop the monster, the whole Earth's supply will be polluted. Shibukawa thanks the SSP and orders them to take cover but they refused, telling that even if they get a huge backdraft for their report, at least it would be beneficial to those in need and Jetta wants to get the bathhouse to normal, catching Gai's impression when he witnesses them from far distance. While reinforcements are on the way, Shibukawa uses Shin's SAP Gun to slow Maga-Jappa's movements but before a second shot could be launched, he was seemingly caught in the monster's attack. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to fight the monster but unfortunately, not even the giant of light can stand the stench of the monster and even though he had the edge in physical combat, Maga-Jappa resisted the Ultra's Sperion's Shurikens with his tough hide and gained the upper hand with his Maga abilities and invisibility. But before he can stink him up with his odor again, Orb transformed into his Burnmite form for the very first time and the smelly monster didn't stand a chance against the Ultra's new form. After suffering from the Stobium Counter and Foot, Maga-Jappa was destroyed once and for all by Orb Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite (Ultra Dynamite Version). While mourning for Shibukawa, the man appears unharmed and join the SSP in the monster's defeat. In the aftermath of the fight, Gai obtained Ultraman Jack's Ultra Fusion Card from the monster's Maga Crystal and Jugglus obtained the monster's Kaiju Card, telling that he only needed one card left. Gai and SSP soon went to the public bath after the battle and Shin and Jetta jumps into a hot spring Gai was in, prompting the latter to shout in anger. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Jack! * Gai: From Return of Ultraman, it's Ultraman Jack. He's a warrior who fights evil with his weapon, the Ultra Lance. And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Maga-Jappa! * Gai: The most distinguishing feature of Maga-Jappa, the King Demon Beast of Water, has to be its stench! I would've been in real danger without the new powers I got from using Burnmite! Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Owner of Sento: * Kids: , , Suit Actors * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite Kaiju *Maga-Jappa Deleted Scenes *Scene 8: A scene features the additional dialog of SSP, in the scene where Jetta keep dealing his stink body, with the body spray. **(Note: Translation could be inaccurate '') Explanation: ''The water smelled to the cause of Maga-Jappa, and the clean water left in the SSP also remains a little. It seems that the influence has begun to spread to the world. It is said in three peoples conversations, but if this happened in reality.... It was a comical scene where the real fear was more felt. **Comment from Director Taguchi: Since the three people's multiplication of SSP was the liver of "Ultraman Orb", I miss memorizing the fact that I tried variously in the first to third story while fumbling through various things. *Scene 17: An unused scene where Juggler talking by his own, while holding his wedge bone in his head. (After the scene where Shibukawa got caught by Maga-Jappa's Maga-Water Flow) **Explanation: Ironically plump cuts against Juggler to Gai. Words and various expressions including various thoughts to Gai. It is also felt as a foreshadow to the revival of Maga-Orochi, and if I look back after finishing all the speech I wonder if it will make a different impression. ** Comment from Director Taguchi: Juggler had a setting to say some sort of proverb every time at the beginning, but he suddenly cut himself in the third episode. And finally disappeared.... Easter Eggs *As Jetta is typing in the news story, he says and types in "The Secret of the Lake", referring to the Ultraseven episode of the same name. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes